Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36095357-20190106004820/@comment-27975254-20190108033405
So, going off my previous comment, I'll be discussing how I imagine a modern crossover of Ultraman and Kamen Rider would be. Let's start with... =THE STAFF= Let's be realistic, if this crossover were to happen TsuPro staff would probably have little influence over how it would go because KAMEN RIDER MOVIES MAKE MORE MONEY AND THEREFORE TOEI HAS SUPERIOR STAFF OKAY?! Going off the principle of expecting the worst and hoping for the best, we're probably going to have the Shirakura-Yonemura duo at the helm. If you don't recognize these names put together then consider yourself lucky. Long story short, they're in charge of the long, drawn out, repetitive, incoherent messes that are the dreaded Taisen movies. If not, then expect GriZi-O's writer who's also...infamous in his own way. Expect inconsitencies, cringe, out-of-place timelines and things that should not be possible within the constraints of the franchises but happen anyway. =THE CAST= HEROES KR We can expect the new bois, which means probably GriZi-O and his friend Geiz to take center stage as far as Rider is concerned. Returning alumns, I'm not very familiar with them but I'd probably say: *Decade: He's the passing-through Kamen Rider and he's becoming relevant again because of GriZi-O. Also his actor is willing to play the part. *Ex-Aid: His actor seems to be up to it whenever they call on him. Also he's popular. *Ghost: ORE WA TENKUJI TAKERU. MUGEN NO KANOSEI. *Drive: Maybe? ULTRA As stated before, they're probably going to bring back cast from newer series, so Katsumi, Isami and maybe Asahi will be in it. All or some New Gen Ultras too, but not so sure about their actors. Maybe: *Gai: He's the wanderer of space, which makes a nice contrast to Zi-O and Decade. Also, similar gimmick. And he's popular. And also O-50 gang. *Riku: Well, probably anyway. Also Fusion Duo. And he's already met the Minatos. And his actor worked at Toei once. *Hikaru, Shou and Daichi are kind of iffy. But there's a chance. VILLAINS *Shocker comes back for the 50th time this week. What a shocker! *Some returning mooks and kaiju maybe. *New Dark Ultra and I won't be surprised if it's just Tregear recoloured red and had a few adjustments made to the suit. *BADGUYGIANTULTIMATEFORM And now for the part you've all (probably) been waiting for: =THE PLOT= BASIC PREMISE Shocker comes back for the 50th time this week and makes another eeeeeevil plan to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! this time by traveling to the Ultra multiverse and getting the help of kaiju and an evil Ultra. EXECUTION *Shocker, in their latest attempt to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! builds a space time machine to cross over to the Ultra multiverse. They come in contact with Red Tregear who offers to help them TAKE OVER THE WORLD! *Meanwhile, Decade senses something off and brings his fellow Riders to chase Shocker into another world because he does that. They see Shocker harrassing people for no reason so they fight for a bit until a kaiju attacks and the G/R/B siblings appear. It gets tough, so Orb and Geed senpai come in and help them. *And then, they meet the Riders and they're like. "What's a Rider?" "Idk, what's an Ultraman?" and then they see the obligatory tacked on crying kids who are upset that evil Shocker man pulled the plug on their computer while they were playing Fortnite Battle Royale. *Red Tregear comes and becomes Exposition Man, letting the cast and viewers know EXACTLY what is going on because evil plans to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! need to, by law, be publicly announced. *Bunch of empty, repetitive stuff to pad out the runtime. *THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS and the good guys win by introducing one-off NEWULTIMATEFORMS, such as Kamen Rider Ultra Complete Ne-Orb Decade which is Orb wearing the Decadriver transforming into Decade Complete form with a bunch of different cards of Ultras on the chestplate, and they beat Red Tregear with 1 hit. Meanwhile GrZi-O also gains a NEWULTIMATEFORM involving Ultra powers, that does things for less than a minute. *Red Tregear uses Shocker's stuff to gain his GIANTULTIMATEFORM that is promptly defeated in the next 3 minutes by an anticlimatic combo attack the end. That's all from me. Have a nice day.